


Bumfuzzle

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [139]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bumfuzzle: verb: buhm-fuhz-uh l: to confuse or fluster</p><p>Origin: Probably bum- ('probably alteration of "bamboozle") + fuzzle (perhaps blend of "fuddle" and "fuzzy").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumfuzzle

There came a time when Sherlock ceased to bumfuzzle him. He was no longer completely lost when Sherlock would reel off a deduction at the scene, it became almost commonplace. Almost. He could follow his reasoning and hazard a question or two confident that it would be of use, not simply stand back in star-struck stillness. Sherlock would look up and nod approvingly, aware that the gulf between them was smaller.

And yet. And yet, there was always something in his eyes, in the way they glittered and waltzed through a crime scene, that still took his breath away. 

"You were brilliant, love," he whispered as he removed Sherlock's rain drenched Belstaff and scarf, not caring where it dripped as he hung it over the long-suffering hatstand. "Let me get you a tow-"

His movement was stopped by Sherlock's trembling mouth, whether from the cold or from need, he wasn't sure, and he didn't think about it overly much. All he needed to know was that the shivering man in front of him was his, all his quirks and radiance, his unusual beauty and remarkable passion belonged to him.

Mine, mine, "mine..."

"Yours, John."


End file.
